Back in Time
by Sbi
Summary: It's a mix between two of my favorite Shows. Sience meets Magic. I changed the names of the Halliwell childern and their last Name is different.
1. Prolog

Amy had been rarely this happy she had moved to this beautiful year a little more than half a year ago. The time together with her friends had become a little less in the last time, but it was difficult to meet each other with little kids. That's why she was glad that this evening they would eat together. They sad together on the kitchen table and talked about their experiences in child raising, as Amy saw to big eyes which starred at her from the stairs. "Marie can't you sleep?" she asked her daughter lovingly. The little girl nodded and Sheldon who had turned around jumped up right away and picked her up. "Then I'm gonna make you a warm milk and then you gonna get back to bed what do you mean?" he said and placed Marie on the counter. "Yeah", she said excited and looked how Sheldon warmed the milk, poured it into a coup and added some honey. Then he took the coup in his hand and picked Marie up again. Amy found that Marie was too old with six years to be carried around but Sheldon thought differently. Sheldon whispered something into Marie's ear. The girl smiled, waved at the grownups and whished a good night. "Sheldon is really a good father", said Penny as he went upstairs. "Yes he is", Amy agreed and played with her wedding ring. She had been so happy when Sheldon had asked her to marry him. The friends talked on as the where interrupted suddenly by a loud rumbling from the living room. Amy jumped up and wanted to go through the swing door, but what she saw let her freeze in the door frame. Sheldon laid slumped at the end of the stairs. "Sheldon", cried Amy. Leonard pushed Amy aside and went into the living room and checked the pulse of his best friend. He looked up the other where standing in the living room by now. Penny was holding Amy, which had started to cry, in her arms. "Howard call the emergency", Leonard said strictly. Howard noted and graped his smartphone from his pocket and called 911. Raj had also emerged to the motionless Sheldon. "And?" he asked Leonard. "He still got a weak pulse, I hope the emergency is fast enough to help him", he answered in a whisper.

Twenty minutes later was the group sitting in the waiting room of the sacret heart hospital. Amy had driven with the emergency but the doctors didn't allow her to go into the examination room. Leonard and Penny, as godparents, had graped Marie and George and came after her. George was sleeping in his stroller and Marie curled on Penny's lap. Amy walked up and down nervous, Leonard who was irritated by that stood up and graped her by the shoulder. "Amy calm down. They gonna put Sheldon back together", he tried to calm Amy down. In this moment the proceeding doctor came from the examination room. "Mrs. Cooper", he called Amy. Leonard noted at Amy encouraging and she went to the doctor. "How does it look doctor?" Amy asked. "Your husband suffered from a cordial infarct and on the way here his heart stopped several times. We tried everything but we couldn't do anything. He passed away some minutes ago I'm sorry", the doctor explained and he really looked battered especially as his gaze went to the two small kids. Amy clapped her hand in front of her mouth. How should she explain this to Marie and George. Of course George with his six months was too young to tell him, but she would have to tell it to Marie and in a few years George would surely ask about his father. "Can I see him?" Amy asked with choked voice. "Of course", said the doctor and showed her the way. Sheldon was laying on one of the hospital beds, his chest was bare and some lose cables where attached to it. The monitor beside the bed was turned out. If all of this hadn't been you could think that he was sleeping. Amy took a chair and sit beside the bed and took Sheldon's hand. "Ah Sheldon why did you have to leave me?" she asked and tears dropped from her cheeks. "I promise you I will take good care for your princess and your little boy", she said determined and whipped her tears away and gave Sheldon a kiss on the forehead. Amy had to be strong for herself and for her children.

"Mommy!" Marie cried unpantetly and jumped on her bed. Amy stood on the door and shook her head, why did she have to be so hyper. Amy graped her daughter and laid her on the bed and covered her. "Mommy when does Daddy come?" Of course this question would come, then since Marie was born, she had been a father child. Sheldon had always brought her to bed unless he was working late. "Marie", Amy said and took a sit on the edge of the bed. "Your Daddy want come anymore." "What? Why?" Maria asked shocked and tears started to gather in her eyes. "Shh", made Amy and crossed her cheek southing. "Your daddy want come because he is in heaven now he went there yesterday evening", Amy explained her daughter. Now the tears started to flow and Marie started to cry bitterly. Amy took her into her arms and tried to calm her down. It would be hard to understand to full meaning of Amy's words but Marie was extremely smart she would get through it.

About a week later was the funeral. Sheldon's family came from Texas. Amy was sad for Mary then no mother should carry their child to the grave and although Missy and Sheldon hadn't got along all the time she was crushed to have lost her twin brother. Though Sheldon had been a weirdo where there a lot of guests to pay their respect. All people told Amy and the rest of the family their pity and the talks who were speaked at Sheldon's grave where appropriated but also funny. Like Leonard who told about their trip to the sperm bank or Penny who told about how she and Sheldon went through this questions who are supposed to make you fall in love. Through all this sad things there was something what put a smile on Amy's face. Killian the boy from next door, whit his parents Amy and Sheldon had become good friends since they moved here, had stepped beside Marie which was crying, while the grave digger, filled the grave and had put his arm around her. A real little gentleman although Marie couldn't stand him it was a nice gesture. As the grave was filled the guests left the graveyard. At the end there was just Amy and her kids. "Marie it's getting dark", Amy said and reached out her hand. Marie took a step on the grave and laid down the flower which she was holding the whole afternoon on the grave. "See you daddy I'll be back soon", Marie sniffed turned to Amy took her still reached out hand and left the graveyard as well.


	2. The truth about Killian Jones

„Hei Dad", Marie said and laid the bouquet on the grave of her father. Like every year on hid death day she came here and laid flowers on his grave. At first her mother had joined her, but since she was fourteen she had always came by herself. Marie missed her father badly and she found it hard to talk about it with her mother, then she knew that her heart was broken since he died. Like always she sad in the grass in front of the grave and started to tell what Sheldon had missed. It was those things that hurt Marie and Amy the most that Sheldon wasn't there at Marie's great success. Her degree from the college for classical music, although her uncle Howard wanted to convince Marie that Sheldon would find this degree ridiculous just because he used to made fun of him cause he wasn't a doctor. Then there had been when she finished high school and her first doctor degree with eighteen. Though she could have skipped two or three schoolyears he wanted to go to school with children at her age and to go to college at the same time, which had worked very well. Finally she had received her second doctor degree some weeks ago. "I have my second doctorate now," Marie said and smiled she knew exactly how proud her father would be. "George already goes to college but what would you expect he is your son after all", Marie laughed as she said that. Her mother always said that George was like his father and Marie had to agree on that. Also from his look he was a copy of Sheldon, except he was wearing glasses you couldn't divers old pictures from Sheldon and pictures from George. Marie took a deep breath and continued. "Dad I'm gonna to marry", Marie said and a sad smile appeared on her face and a tear run over her face. "It's too bad you can't be there and guide me to the altar." Marie was really sad about that fact what was normal for other women who got married would be refused to her. She had loved to dance with Sheldon at her wedding. "I'm sure you want to know who my fiancée is? It's Killian Jones, you know the boy from across the street. I know you didn't like him but he is really great." Marie felt how she blushed she really loved Killian. Her Dad always thought that there was something wrong with the boy and that's why she couldn't stand him first, also because he used to tease her at the piano lessons they had together in the beginning. After Sheldon's death they had become best friends very fast and as Killian graduated from High School he had invited her to his prom and since then the two where a couple. That had been seven years ago and on their last anniversary Killian had proposed to her. He had even asked Amy and George for their blessing what was kind of cute. At this moment Marie's cellphone ringed. She took it from her bag and looked on the display. "When you speak of the devil", she said and shoked her head and took the call. "Hi", she said. "Marie where are you?" Killian asked from the other end he sounded extremely worried. "Calm down I'm on the graveyard with dad you know that" Marie answered calm. Lately Killian was extremely worried about Marie what stressed her a little bit but he just wanted the best for her. "Ok please be careful on your way home it is getting dark already", he said after some time. "I will don't worry. See you later." Marie hung up and stood up, Killian was right it was getting dark and Marie hated to walk home in the dark, but because her car was still not fixed she would have to do it. "I got to go. I'll see you soon", she said her goodbye and throw a kiss to the tombstone and went across the graveyard to the exit.

Marie nearly run through the streets of the suburb and cursed herself that she had insistent to walk to her interview at the calltech, instead of let her mother drive her. She would surely need ten more minutes until she was home and meanwhile it was pitch dark and only the lampposts lighted her way. What was worst that a freezing wind was blowing and Marie had the feeling that somebody was following her. As she went around the next corner there where suddenly standing two guys in lederjackets in front of her. One smiled at her greasy. "Look who we got her, the little Miss Cooper", he stated. "H-how do you know me name?" Marie asked stuttering. "That's none of your business", said the second and came closer to her with the same greasy smile on his face. "Go away or", Marie shouted. "Or what?" one of the guys laughed. "This is getting boring", the first one said and pushed his friend aside. In his hand a fireball had appeared. Marie screamed and look shocked at the man. He threw the fireball at her and Marie was able to jump aside in the last moment. As fast as she could she ran in the direction from which she had come and avoided more fireballs. She tried to leave her followers behind, but through that she didn't pay attention and got trapped in a blind alley. "Please I give you everything you want", Marie said desperately. The two man laughed bitchy. "We want your death cutie," one of them said and threw a fireball at her. She was able to barricade herself behind a box who was standing in the alley. "Leave her alone!" someone shouted and Marie knew that voice very well, it belonged to Liam, Killian's older brother. Marie looked over the box and really in the twilight of the lamppost she could see a big, broad-shouldered man. The two gangsters turned around. "Or what else?" one of them asked. "Ah just that!" he cried and threw something at him. At the same moment a second person showed up and threw something at the other. As soon as they got hit they bursted into flames. The second man who had appeared turned around to Marie and she recognized Killian, he wanted to go to her as he was stopped by Liam. Killian turned on his heel, but he threw a desperate look at Marie before he went to his brother and both of them disappeared in a blue light. From one moment to another they were gone. Marie picked herself up and came out of her hiding. As she stepped on her left feet she realized that she had sprain her ankle with the jump behind the box. "What was that?" she asked herself.

Confused but also angry Marie went in the direction of her house, but instead of going there straight away she stayed on the opposite road and went to the house across from her own. Painful she climbed the stairs which went to the house and knocked on the door like mad. "Marie what are you doing here?" Prue, Killian's sister, askes as she opened the door. Instead of answering Marie pushed past her into the house. "Is Killian here?" she asked back. "Yes he is upstairs", Prue answered really irritated. Marie noted and went slowly upstairs to make sure she didn't pressure her ankle to much. First she looked in Killian's room for him, but he wasn't there. She could hear a creaking from upstairs and assumed that he had to be on the attic, where she never had went till now. She left the room and turned right. She knew that there where the stairs to the attic. Before she could go upstairs she was stopped by Liam. "Hi Marie what do you want here?" he asked and blocked her sight for upstairs. "Is Killian up there?" she asked snippy and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yes he'll be right here", Liam answered and smiled at her snotty. "What's going on Liam?" Marie almost shouted and tears filled her eyes out of desperation. From behind a hand was laid on Liam's shoulder and he turned around. Killian stood behind him, he looked tired but determined. "Let it go Liam she has the right to know it", Killian said calm. "Are you sure?" Liam replied and looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. Killian simply noted and hold his hand out to Marie. "Come", he said. Marie took his outreached hand and Killian pulled her past Liam to the attic. What Marie saw there confused her even more. Everything was crowded with strange spicery, on the ground was a pentagram, in front of the window was a small table and on that table was a book, which was as thick as Marie's upper arm. In a corner was a little couch with a small table on which a map was lying and on it a pendulum with a crystal. Killian sat on the couch and tapped on the space beside him. Marie who was still perplex sat beside him. "What's that?" she asked and pointed with an overhanging movement into the room. "This are utensil for the use of magic", Killian said easy. "Pleas what?" "Magic I'm half wizard half white lighter." Marie stared at her fiancée as he had told her that he was an alien. Killian raised his finger like in school and turned it around so that his palms looked up. "Appel", he said and this strange blue light appeared again and suddenly he had an apple in his hand. "Do you believe me now?" he asked and took a bite from the apple. Marie shook her head. "Ok then something else you hurt your ankle right." It was a statement not a question. Marie noted and Killian took Marie's foot in his lap and laid his hand on it. A warm feeling spread through Marie's food. "Stand up", Killian requested after some seconds. Marie did as she was told and really her ankle didn't hurt anymore. Marie shook her head again, she couldn't believe that Killian hadn't told her all this years what he truly was. They had been best friends and she had wanted to marry him. "Marie everything alright?" Killian had stood up as well his voice sounded concerned and his blue eyes seemed to melt from sadness. Marie moved a step back and raised her hands in defense. "I'm sorry but that's too much for me. I need some time." With this words she turned around and went downstairs. At the end of the stairs she was again stopped by Liam. "He didn't tell because he didn't wanted to drag you into this, unfortunately this demons where behind he. Killian was only worried about your welfare", he assured her. "Take this." Liam pushed a little book in a ladder cover into her hand.

At home Marie looked herself into her room, she wasn't in the mood to tell her mother or even George what had happened, they wouldn't believe her anyway. She laid in her bed but sleep didn't want to come, that's why she took the book Liam had given her and started reading. It was about how you could travel in time with the help of magic. Suddenly Marie's phone, which she had laid on the nightstand, vibrated. It was a message from Killian. Hope everything is okay between us. I'm sorry if I disturbed you but I thought you should know what's going on. I love you Marie smiled Liam had been right Killian only wanted to protect her. Quick Marie tipped an answer. It was a lot but everything is alright. Can we meet tomorrow? I love you too

On the next day Marie was standing in front the door of Killian's childhood home and rang the bell like a normal person. This time it was Killian who opened the door. "Come in", he said and stepped aside. As Marie had entered the house Killian closed the door behind her and gave her a quick kiss. Without an invitation Marie took place on the couch in the living room. "I know that yesterday was a little gruff I'm sorry", Killian said and scratched the back of his head as he took a sit. "Yes that's true but I try to handle it. I don't want to lose you and that's a part of you." As soon as Marie had finished her sentence Killian looped his arms around her and kissed her vehement. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." Killian smiled over his whole face. "That's alright but you have to do something for me", Marie said embarrassed and pulled the book from her handbag. "From where do have this?" Killian asked irritated. "Liam gave it to me. Is it really possible?" Marie gave the book to Killian, he opened it and overflew the pages. "Sure. Where do you wonna go?" he asked and looked at Marie over the book. "In a time where my Dad was still alive. I know that I'm not allowed to tell something about himself, cause it could change our time" Marie said quickly, blushed and looked to the ground. Killian laughed. "If you occupy yourself with something then really good." Marie lifted her gaze a little and looked shyly at Killian. "And?" she wanted to know. "Leave everything to me." Marie smiled and threw herself in Killian's arms and kissed him dearly. After a while their lips split again and they laid their foreheads against each other. "I have to go", Marie said and gave Killian a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Turn back time

In the next weeks Marie spend even more time in the house of Killian's parents. While Killian was busy somewhere in the past Liam, Prue and Killian's parents help her to understand the world of the wizards. They also gave her some tinctures, which she could use to defeat the demons if the Jones kids weren't around. One evening when Marie looked at the books of shadows with Liam and read the story of Piper, Killian's mother, and her sisters, Killian laid his arms around Marie from behind her. She turned around. "Hi you look beaten everything all right?" she asked worried and laid a hand on his cheek. "Yes I haven't slept much lately but everything is settle now." Killian felt on the couch beside Marie exhausted. "Really?" "Yes we got an apartment which is fully furnished in the house were your Dad used to life and Jobs. You will work in the Calltach. We can go tomorrow." Killian was proud on his achievement. "Perfect", Marie cried and jumped up, gave Killian a quick kiss and disappeared through the door. "Your girlfriend is kind of strange", Liam said with a raised eyebrow. "Fiancée", Killian corrected him, but he had to confess that this was one of the reasons why he loved Marie so much.

On the next day Marie stood up especially late. George and her mother had already left the house that's why she wrote a note, I'm with Killian don't worry and laid it on the kitchen table. In the Livingroom Marie gripped her favorite picture. On it were she as little girl, her parents and George as Baby. It had been taken shortly after her mother had come home from the hospital with George. She left the house and looked the door. Bevor she could knock at the door of the Jones home, she was already opened by Prue. "Oh hi Marie, Liam and Killian are on the attic and prepare the last thing." Prue grinned let the door open and went on the pavement to the downtown. Marie shacked her head went into the house and up to the attic. Killian smiled as he saw her and greeted her with a kiss. Whit his hand on her hips he guided her to the back wall of the attic, where was a pictogram drawn. "And this is surely gonna work?" Marie was skeptical. "Yes it's not like I'm doing this for the first time", Killian laughed and Marie had loved to face palm herself, then he had been in the past already. "Are you ready?" Liam asked and threw a vial into the air again and again. Marie noted. "Yes. Mom and Dad are informed that we're gonna come they will wait for us", Killian said to Marie and she noted again. Liam threw the vial against the wall in front of them and the pictogram turned into a light blue and was like a vortex. Killian stepped toward the portal and pulled Marie on the hand behind him. Marie got shortly dizzy but as fast it had come it was gone again. They already stepped out of the vortex. The attic looked exactly like in their time except that Liam was gone instead there where a women and a man who seemed very familiar to Marie. Killian let go of Marie's hand and went to the two. The women hugged him immediately what gave Marie a sting of jealousy. "Nice that you are here", the women said and let go of Killian and looked beside him to Marie. "And you must be Marie let me take a look at you." The women reached out her hand to Marie and smiled at her encouragly. After a short gaze changement with Killian she took the hand. The women looked very exact at her and Marie also took her in. She had to be in her early thirty's had long dark hair and a round face. Her figure was sinuous but not fat although her belly stock quite out. You could see that she was pregnant at least in the sixth or seventh mouth. After Marie had took a closer look at her face and had seen the man beside her from the corner of her eyes, Marie knew why they seemed so familiar to her that where Killian's parents. "What do you mean Leo?" Piper asked her husband. "I would say our son has a good taste in women." Leo smiled at Marie encouragly and slapped Killian appreciative on the back. "Thanks Dad we should go now." Quick Killian gripped Marie's hand again and pulled her behind him threw the house downstairs. Downstairs he grape two laderjackets and two helmets and threw one of each to Marie, who put on the jacket. Killian opened the door for her. "That was strange", he acknowledged as he closed the door. "Really?" Marie said sarcastic. "By the way you or your brother?" "Liam" Killan answered shortly and guided Marie to a motorbike which was standing in the parking lot. Both put on the helmet, Killian took a sit behind the starring wheel and Marie took place behind him. After twenty minutes they stopped in the center of Pasadena in front of a house. Killian stopped the machine and pulled the helmet from his head. Marie had already descended from the motorbike and looked at the house. "And?" Killian asked and laid his arms from behind around Marie. "I lived her before we moved into the house across from you." Killian looked at her confused, he knew that Marie had lived somewhere else before George's birth, but not where this had been. "Let's go inside", Killian said and opened the door. Marie wanted to go the elevator but Killian stopped her. "That doesn't work we have to take the stairs." He laughed as he saw how Marie rolled her eyes. "Don't act like that it's only the fifth floor." Marie snorted and stamped the stairs up. As she reached the fifth floor Marie asked herself how she should do this everyday especially when she should carry shopping bags or something else upstairs. Killian pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door. Marie was astonished as she entered the apartment. In the middle of the room was a big sofa in front of it a TV. On a small gallery was a piano. She went on the gallery and crossed the key. "Do you like it?" Killian, who was standing in the middle of the room, asked. Marie went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's perfect", she whispered and kissed Killian. The kiss deepened fast and Killian pressed Marie hard against himself together they stumbled against the kitchen counter, which separated the kitchen from the living room. Killian lifted Marie on the counter and run his hand over her thigh. Marie broke the kiss. "Not here." Marie jumped from the counter and took Killian by the hand and pulled him forwards where she thought the bedroom was. "Marie wait." Killian hold her back. "The bed is not ready yet", he admitted and scratched the back of his head. "What you said the apartment is completely settled", she said disappointment. "We also could." He stepped closer to her and wanted to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "No you know exactly that I don't like that." "Alright. Other suggestion you get the mail and I build the bed together." Killian smiled at her devious. "Your not serious", Marie replied angry. "Come on." Once again Killian looked at Marie with his puppy dog gaze and although he was a head bigger than her it worked every time. She couldn't refuse something to those sad blue eyes. "Where is the key?" she asked nerved. Killian smiled and pulled another pair of keys form his pocket, it had a hart shaped clinger and gave it to her. Marie was toughed and left the apartment, but before she went out the door she put the picture, which she still had in her bag, on the side table of the sofa. Marie had to admit that the way down was a lot easier then up which was logical.

Downstairs Marie turned left where the letterboxes of the house where. Quick she looked over the little gray boxes and started to smile as she saw that the one who was labeled with K. J. Jones & M. A. Cooper was right on top of the one labeled with S. L. Cooper & L. L. Hofstadter and also asked herself how many letters would be put in the wrong box. She opened the letterbox and took the letters as someone spoke to her. "Hi are you new here?" Marie turned around and nearly dropped the letters. In front of her stood nobody else but her aunt Penny, just some years younger and although she was still a pretty women in her time, Marie had to give right to her mother, that she had even looked better when she was young. Penny looked confused at Marie and stood beside her to empty the letterbox as well. "Yeah I moved in today," Marie answered as she found her voice again. "I have never seen you before, just two guys, one of them was really hot", Penny replied. "Oh that where my fiancée and his brother." Penny quickly turned around as she couldn't believe her ears. As Marie saw her confused gaze she simply shrugged. "How unpolite of me I'm Penny Hofstadter", Penny introduced herself and reached her hand out. "Marie Cooper." Marie graped Penny's Hand and shook it. Together they climbed the stairs and talked about frivolous things like shoes and clothes. "Well here lives my husband", Penny said in the fourth flour and pointed at the door on the left side. "You don't live together?" Marie was irritated. "Sheldon Leonard's flat mate is a little strange", Penny explained her. Marie didn't know what to say and looked at the letters in her hand. "Great already a wrong letter", she sighed and took the top letter from the stag and wanted to go down the stairs but Penny stopped her. "If it's for Dr. S. L. Cooper you can give it to me. Penny stretched out her hand to Marie and requested her to give her the letter. "Thanks", Marie said and gave her the letter and wanted to climb another stair. "Marie." "Hmm." Marie turned again to Penny. "You and your finance surely haven't a lot to eat in the fridge, why don't you eat with us today?" Penny invited her. "Really." Marie was amazed she and Killian where total strangers to them, but Penny just noted. "Sure." "Good I hope you like Indian food, see you in an hour", Penny said and went through the door. Back in her apartment Marie laid the letters on the couch table. "Killian?" she called out. "Back here", his voice came from the back part of the apartment. Marie went through the narrow hallway and opened the only door which already was slightly open. Marie's mouth dropped open. Killian laid completely naked, only a blanket over his best part on a king-size bed. "Well?" He raised his eyebrow salacious. "Idiot", Marie laughed and throwed his shirt, which was laying on the ground on the head. "Hei." Killian was outraged he surely hadn't counted with this reaction. "We don't have time for this, sorry, we've been invited for dinner. In an hour a floor under us", Marie explained took a last glance on Killian bit her lip and went out of the bedroom.

55 Minutes later the two went down the stairs, as they reached the fourth floor the door on the right opened and Penny came out. "Oh Marie on time and this must be your fiancée", Penny greeted her. Killian through a dazzled gaze at Marie. She only shrugged. "Killian" he introduced himself and smiled at Penny in that way who already made the girls in high-school swoon. Penny also blushed and told the two to follow her. She went across the short floor and Penny opened the door the apartment 4B without knocking. "Hi guys." In the living room where six people who looked perplex at Penny. "This are our guest", said a big, slender Man who looked a little like mantis and eyed Killian and Marie snarky. "Sheldon be nice." Penny told him. "This are Killian and Marie they live a floor above us. Marie, Killian this are Howard and his wife Bernadette, Raj, my husband Leonard, Amy and this rude guy is Sheldon", she introduced them. Marie noted, of course she already knew all people her, but unless on pictures she hadn't seen them so young. "Take a seat", Raj said with his Indian accent. Marie and Killian sited beside Raj on the floor and Penny handed them plastic bowls with mandarin duck and spring rolls and then took a sit on the armrest of Leonard's chair. For a while nobody said a thing they just ate finally Raj broke the silence. "Tell us something about you?" He always had been curious, in their time he had been the first to discover the engagement ring. Marie nearly choke on her food. "What do you want to know?" Marie asked after she had her breath back. "Second name, academic grade if you got some and if you had committed any crime", Sheldon bubbled. Marie and Killian changed a glance and wondered if this was a joke. "Well tell us", Penny encouraged them. "My full name is Killian James Jones", Killian said and put a fork with duck in his mouth. "Marie Anne Cooper and as far as I know we haven't committed any crime." She through a glance at Killian. "What do you think of me? That I'm a mass murderer?" he joked and kissed Marie softly. "And?" Their host where pretty curious, Marie shook her head. "First we want to know something about you. Until now we simply know your names." With this she looked at the others intensely. "Ok. Penny Hofstadter and I'm medical representative." Penny had always been open for everything. She turned to Leonard and slapped him on the shoulder. "Well yes Leonard Leaky Hofstadter doctor of experimental physics at the Caltech." His second name he had said very quietly. Marie smirked she knew that her uncle Leonard hated his second name. "Howard Joel Wolowitz aerospace engineer and former astronaut." At this Howard saluted what looked extremely ridiculous. "Bernadette Maryann Wolowitz doctor of micro biology." Like always, unless she was speaking with Maries Cousins, her voice squeaked Marie would have to get used to that again. "Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali doctor of astro physics and originally from a wealthy family from New-Delhi." Marie had the feeling that Raj tried to impress her. "Amy Farrah Fowler doctor of neurobiology." Amy didn't look at Killian or Marie. Marie didn't understand why she was so reluctant, she didn't know her mother like that. "Sheldon Lee Cooper Doktor of science and theoretical physics." It was unbelievable how arrogant Sheldon seemed as he said that. "Wow pretty much doctors in one room", Killian realized. "Now it's your turn again", requested Penny. "Well yes I got a doctor in medicine", Killian simply said. "Doctor of theoretical physics." As Marie said this the others looked at her like she was from another planet, but she was used to it there weren't many female physicians. "Marie", said Killian strict and Marie rolled her eyes. "And doctor of neurobiology. Happy?" Marie troughed a glance at Killian who was deadly, but he simply smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You got two doctorates and who old are you?" Penny wanted to know. "Twenty-two", Marie murmured. The most noted impressed but Sheldon simply looked at her disparaging. "Neurobiology and theoretical physics isn't this quit a strange combination?" Raj asked and took a bite from his cheeseburger. Marie shrugged. "Maybe, but my mom is neurobiologist and my dad was a theoretical physician." Marie explained herself. "Was?" Bernadette had noticed the past sentence. "He died when I was six years old." Marie repressed the tears that gathered in her eyes and looked to her feed. Killian whipped obliging over her back.

Luckily all of them where sensitive enough to drop this subject and talked about easier things. Killian even told them how he and Marie got to know each other. At ten all of them got up to go home. "Marie you said that you're a physician do you work as one and if yes where?" Leonard who had asked was standing in the kitchen and through away the remains of the food. "Yes I start tomorrow at Caltech. Why you're asking?" "Then you could ride with me and Sheldon to it if you want," Leonard suggested. "That would be great, we simply have a bike and Killian needs it to get to work." Marie smiled softly and went to the door. "Killian a word." Marie and Killian changed a look and asked themselves what Leonard wanted from Killian. But he shrugged kissed Marie and promised to follow her. Leonard came out of the kitchen and stood in front of Killian, which wasn't impressing, then Killian was at least one if not two heads taller than Leonard. "I give you a good advice boy, don't loose her." Leonard didn't threaten him, he sounded really concerned. "Killian laid a hand on his shoulder. "You have no idea how close I was to losing her and I want let this happen." Then he turned around waved Penny goodbye and went upstairs. It was dark in the apartment and he could hear a soft whimper from the bedroom. Marie sad huddled on the bed. "Hi is everything alright?" Killian asked and sad on the edge of the bed. Marie throwed herself at Killian and he laid his hand on the small of her back. "Have you seen how snidely he looked at me?" Marie sniffed. Killian pushed her away, so he could her in the eyes. "Then you'll show him what you can." He whipped her tears away. "Besides your much prettier when you smile", he said to encourage her. A small smile spread across Maries face before she leaned in to kiss Killian.


	4. The first day

On the next day Marie woke pretty beaten and wished she could throw the alarm clock against the wall and sleep on. But cause she knew that her love couldn't fix technical things she let it be and turned it off. She stretched and looked beside her on the bed and saw to her surprise that Killian was still asleep. Before she woke him she couldn't resist and pulled the sheet on his side away. Cause they had slept together last night he was like herself naked and although he was laying on his belly you could see how trained he was. No wonder he had been Quarterback and in the opposite of the most others Killian had more muscles than fad. Marie laid over to Killian and kissed his neck. "Hi handsome wake up", she whispered in his ear. Faster than expected Killian turned around and Marie was laying on her back and Killian looked down on her his hands right and left of her head. His gaze crossed over her naked body and kissed her fiercely. Marie burrowed her hands in his hair and the lust grew in her, but she didn't have time for that, that's why she pushed him away. Killian sighed frustrated and rolled on his back. "I'm sorry but we don't have time for that", Marie said embarrassed and stood up. "I'll go take a shower." Marie went to the bathroom. Killian slide to the top of the bed and called to her. "We could combine the duty with the pleasure." Marie put her head again in the bedroom and saw the impish smirk on Killian's face. She rolled her eyes, but signed him with a sign of her fingers to follow her. She just couldn't resist this man. Marie had already disappeared in the bathroom and went in the shower and let the warm water flow over her body. Some time passed put than the curtain opened and Killian came into the shower. He started to spread kisses over her back and neck. Than he crapped her by her hip and turned her around. With fast movements Killian spread the soap over her body and she did the same to him. As Marie looked down at Killian she saw that he was ready. Probably he was ready since he had stood up. Marie pressed herself closer to him to show him that she was also ready. Quickly Killian picked her up and pressed her at the back of the shower and glided into her. Marie gave a relieved moan from herself. Killian forced the rhythm slow at the beginning than faster and faster finally they had their orgasm at the same time. Marie kissed Killian on the neck as he glided out of her. They finished their shower together. Then they climbed out of the shower while Marie dried her hair Killian trimmed his three day beard. Marie braided her hair to the side. "We could that more often", Killian said drily and lined toward so he could see himself better in the mirror and crossed his chin. Marie simply shrugged and grapped her toothbrush. After she was finished in the bathroom Marie got dressed. She decided to wear one of her beloved rockabilly dresses. A light blue neckholderdress, which was imprinted with flowers and ended shortly after her knees. Marie took a look at the watch and sighed to be on time she would have to ditch breakfast. She hurried to the living room and saw in the corner of her eyes, that Killian was standing in the kitchen with a toast and a coffemug simply wearing his boxers. This guy was really relaxed. "Don't you want to get dressed?" she asked slightly unnerved and took her keys. "I still got time", he said with a shrug. "I got to go now", Marie said and gave him a quick kiss. As fast as she could she went downstairs. As soon as she reached the fourth floor the door opened. "Hi Marie", Leonard said friendly and looked her over. "Sweet" he stated. Sheldon came out the door behind Leonard and closed her. "Good morning Marie." The greeting was pretty dry. "Morning Sheldon", Marie greeted him as dry. "Let's go", Leonard broke the uncomfortable silence. Marie and Sheldon simply noted. "Just that you now Marie, I've saved the front seat in Leonard's car for a lifetime", Sheldon informed her. "That's alright Sheldon." Marie smiled at him charming and asked Leonard in a whisper. "For a lifetime really?" Leonard took a deep breath and noted.

On the drive to the institute the three barely spoke a word. Sheldon simply asked Marie what her main research was. She didn't want to tell him. As soon as Leonard parked the car Sheldon disappeared into his office. "I'm sorry, he's always like that with new people but he will get more pleasant" Leonard ensured her. He showed her the way to the office of president Siebert and then said goodbye. Marie took a deep breath and nocked at the door. "Come in", a voice behind the door said. President Siebert looked up from his work as Marie entered the office and smiled friendly at her. "You must be Dr. Cooper please take a seat", he said and pointed at the chair in front of his desk. Marie did as she was told. President Siebert went through the documents who covered his desk and took a folder out of it. "Your fiancé your research is about the extension of black holes. Coincidentally this is also Dr. Sheldon Cooper's theme. You're not related are you?" he asked and looked up. "Not that I know," Marie said fast. President Siebert noted and went on. "He said that you wouldn't mind to work with him and in my opinion he could use some help. I hope he hasn't promised too much." "I'm sure he didn't" she softened him. President Siebert stood up and reached out his hand. "Then you're more than welcomed." Marie shook his hand. "Come I introduce you to your colleagues." He opened the door and guided her threw the many hallways until they stopped in front of a door. President Siebert nocked and waited until they were begged to come in. A man about as tall as Marie was standing in front of a flipchart, he was wearing a shirt and over it a hoodie. "Barry may I introduce you Marie Cooper. Marie that's Barry Kripke", he introduced the two. "Nice to meet you Barry." Marie smiled at the plasma physician, she also knew him from her own time and knew that he had also been a friend of her father not so close like Leonard, Howard and Raj but they had been friends. "The pleasure is on my side", he said with his speaking issue. President Siebert and Kripke Ext chained some words and Siebert than showed Marie the rest of the uni. "Now we come to your workplace", President Siebert said in front of a door and looked quit annoyed. He knocked at the door and from inside came Sheldon's voice. "President Siebert how can I help you?" Sheldon asked as soon as Siebert had opened the door. "Dr. Cooper like I already told you on Friday you get a new colleague who will support you at your research." "And like I already told you I don't need any help", Sheldon retorted and his voice sounded quite snarky. "No protest." With this words President Siebert pushed Marie into the office and Sheldon's eyes got big as he saw her. "Marie", he said astonished. "Hello Sheldon." "Ah you two already know each other good. Dr. Cooper. Dr. Cooper." President Siebert seemed confused and gladly went away. Sheldon stood up from his desk and stood before Marie and looked her over. Finally he sighted and sat back at his desk. Some minutes passed in which Sheldon wrote something on his sheets and Marie stood somehow lost in the room. "Don't you want to start working?" Sheldon asked as he looked up and saw that Marie hadn't moved an inch. A huge smile spread over Maries face and through her bag in the corner and stood before the whiteboard where Sheldon already had noted some calculations and took a closer look at them.

Around noon Leonard, Raj and Howard went on their way to Sheldon's office before they reached it they met Kripke. "Have you met the new physician she's really hot," Barry said. "Do you mean Marie, yes we have", Leonard answered him. "Do you think she would go on a date with me?"Kripke wanted to know. Howard pushed Raj in the rips with his elbow and wiggled with his eyebrows. "Sure invite her." Kripke went away smiling and the three scientist had to pull themselves together so didn't start laughing. Shortly afterwards they knocked on Sheldon's office door. "Sheldon are you also coming to lunch?" Leonard asked and saw afterwards that Marie was standing in the office as well. "Of course," Sheldon answered and put his pencil away. "Marie?" Leonard asked. In this moments Marie's mobile phone rang. "I'll follow", she said and fished for her phone in the bag. The man nodded and went to the cafeteria. "Hi", Marie answered her phone. "And how's your first day going?" came Killian's voice from the other side. "Great", Marie said quickly and added a little quieter. "It's surprisingly pleasant to work with Dad." "I told you so." Marie could hear the laughter in Killian's voice. "Idiot. But why are you calling anyway?" Marie wanted to know, they would see each other that evening. "I got nightshift, that means we're gonna see each other tomorrow", Killian admitted quietly. "Oh to bad, but we should get used to it." Marie was disappointed she had planned a leisure evening with Killian. "Marie you're awesome. This attitude is why I love you so." "I love you to, but I got to go know or I don't get something to eat", Marie said and hung up. As fast as she could she went through the hallways of the Calltech to the cafeteria, there she took a tablet and put some food on it. After she paid she went to her new friends. "Kripke really?" Sheldon asked just as Marie took her sit. "What's with Barry?" Marie asked and put a grape in her mouth. Fast Leonard shook his head, then Kripke was already standing on their table. "Hi Marie", Barry said. "Oh hi Barry", Marie said and look up to him. "Hi ah, would you like to go on a date with me?" Kripke asked right away, what brought Raj and Howard to laugh. Marie threw a mean glance at their way and looked back at Kripke. "That's really nice Barry but I'm already taken, I'm sorry." Marie felt more than uncomfortable. Without another word Kripke turned around and left the cafeteria. The guys beside Sheldon couldn't stop laughing. "You're mean."

After Lunch they went back to the offices. "Marie are you joining us for dinner tonight again?" Leonard wanted to know before they split in front of his office. "I'd like to Killian has to work", said Marie sad. Leonard nodded and gifted her an encouraging smile. The next hours Marie and Sheldon worked mostly without a word, but their work worked as if they had never done something else. Around 18.00 they left the office and went to the parking lot where Leonard should wait for them. "You know Marie I think our work will be really pleasant though I thought something else," Sheldon said as they left the building. "Do you really think so?" Marie asked surprised. Sheldon simply nodded. "Oh da, that's great to hear." Inside Marie whipped the sweat from her forehead she nearly had something wrong. For Diner Leonard had order pizza for them all and they had a fun evening. Marie even played Dungeons and Dragons with the boys. As Marie came in her apartment it was dark. Fast she went in the bedroom and through her clothes in the laundry basket, opened the wardrobe and was glad that Killian had thought about bringing her boyfriend cushion. The cushion had been a present from Killian, which he gave her when he had been abroad for some weeks. Marie through the cushion on the bed and lay simply in her bra and tong beside the cushion and hugged it, thanks to a shirt from Killian it smelled exactly like him.


	5. Halloween

So the next three months passed. The researches from Marie and Sheldon made great advancements. Raj always mentioned that Marie and Killian behaved like teenager who were fresh in love. It was a Saturday on which Killian had to work, Marie had put away the laundry and now sat on the piano and played for herself as the door opened and Penny came in. She looked around and sneaked with a diabolic smile to Marie and lay a hand on her shoulder. Marie winced scared. "Penny you scared me", Marie said and griped at her heart. "I'm sorry I nocked but you haven't heard me", Penny said and pointed at the piano. "You play really well", Penny added. "Thanks but that was nothing", Marie waved away. Penny seemed irritated and Marie pointed simply to a diploma which hung on her wall. "You got a Master in classical music", Penny said astonished. Marie shrugged and stood up. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked Penny and went into the kitchen. "Some water", Penny said and sat on the sofa and took the picture Marie had brought with her. Luckily Killian had thought about it to transfigure her parents on it magically, so nobody from the past would recognize them. Marie came with a mug and two glass to her and sad beside Penny. "Your parents?" Penny asked and smiled at Marie. "Yeah that's probably the only picture which we're all on. Dad died half a year later", Marie said and took the picture from Penny. "Right I'm sorry", Penny said embarrassed. Marie shook her head and put the picture away. "It's okay. At least I remember him. George's only connection is that everybody tells him how much he resemble him." Penny nodded and took a sip from her water. "What did you want?" Marie asked after a while. Penny shock herself as someone had through cold water over her. "Right you know Stuart don't you?" she asked. Marie raised an eyebrow. "The guy who owns the comic shop?" Marie had been there once after work with Leonard and Sheldon and had asked herself what grown up man where doing in such a shop. "Exactly he throws a Party at Halloween and I wanted to ask if you and Killian would like to join us." Penny looked at Marie with a huge smile. "I'd love to come, I don't know if Killian has to work but I'll ask him." "Perfect", said Penny, jumped up and before Marie could say something more she had gone out the door. Marie shock her head and put the glasses away.

On the same evening was Marie still in the kitchen and got the casserole from the oven, as Killian entered the apartment. He pulled in the delicious smell from the casserole and stand from behind to Marie and lay his hands on her hips and gave her a soft kiss on her neck. "That looks great", he said and laid his head on her shoulder and wanted to taste with his finger, but Marie smacked his hand away. "You're gonna burn yourself. You better take it to the table", she said laughing and pushed two potholder into Killian's hand and took a sit at the table. Killian looked irritated at Marie but took the casserole without a word and carried it to the table. "And how was your day?" a question who was very simple but because the two had seen each other so rarely it was still important. "Penny was here today. She invited us to a Halloween party." "Halloween that's next week isn't it?" Killian asked. Marie simply nodded because her mouth was full. "You know exactly what I think about Halloween", Killian said and put the fork in his mouth. "Killian please, it's been so long since we did something together", Marie begged him and lay her hand on his. Killian looked at her and saw the sadness in her dark eyes. He smiled at her. "Alright then", he said defeated. "Do you have an idea at what we should dress?" Killian wanted to know. "Yes you're going as Captain Hook", Marie laughed. Killian looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Not really. Just because that guy has the same name as me?" Marie laughed and had to swipe away the tears from her eyes. "Maybe." "And as what you're going to go?" "That's gonna be a surprise", laughed Marie again. The rest of the evening the two spent in silence and looked a movie, cuddling on the sofa.

A week later Marie was standing in the bathroom and made the last movements on her hair. A part she had pinned up the rest was falling in big locks over her shoulder. Killian nocked on the door. "Marie are you coming, the other are surely waiting on us", he sounded annoyed and nocked again. Marie sighed, unplugged her curling iron and opened the door. "Wow", slipped out of Killian's mouth as he saw Marie. She smiled and twirled around. "Do you like it?" she asked him. "A real beauty", he laughed and pulled her close for an intimate kiss. Marie had decided to go as Belle from Beauty and the Beast and had bought the famous yellow dress online. . ?spm=2114.47010308.4. 4V0. "But you're looking good yourself", Marie said and looked him up and down. He was wearing a black leatherjacket, who reached to his knees, under it a black trouser and a leather shirt with big buttons, who had a big v neck and a skull bracelet. On his left hand he was wearing many big rings and his right hand had been replaced through a hook. .

Killian thanked her and scratched his head a little embarrassed. Then a huge smile spread across his face. Whit his hand he made an overhanging movement and bowed before Marie. "Will we go my lady?" he asked and reached out his hand. Marie laughed and made a curtsy and said. "Yes sir." Together they left their apartment and went downstairs and knocked at the door of Sheldon and Leonard. They had agreed to meet there. Penny opened the door swingy for them. She was wearing a sexy nurse costume. Her eyes went wide when she saw the two. "You look amazing", she finally said admiring and led them in. The other's where already there. "I'm sorry did you have to wait long?" Marie asked with a huge discomfort. "No Raj also just came. Will we go now?" Leonard, who was wearing a Fred Flintstone costume, said. An agreeable murmur filled the room and so the left. "Bernadette where is Haley didn't you want to bring her?" Marie asked as they went downstairs. "Yes, but my mother thought that she is a little young for a party that's why she's guarding her tonight", Bernadette explained the whereabouts of her almost one year old daughter. On the way to the comic book shop they talked about a lot different things. Because the night was already chilly most of the couples went the way close together, the expectation where like always Sheldon and Amy. However Sheldon hold the door open for all of them like a gentleman. The little shop was already pretty crowded. Stuart greeted the newcomers gladly and guided them to the buffet where they served themselves. So some hours passed with laugher, food, wine and dancing. Killian was talking with some of the other guest as Marie laid her hand on his arm. He turned to her. "Are you alright?" he asked worried as he saw her pale face. Marie simple shook her head. "Are you feeling dizzy again? You should get yourself checked", he said. For some weeks Marie had this dizziness and Killian was getting really worried about her. Again Marie shook her head and said: "No it's gonna be fine, the best is I go outside and get some fresh air." She smiled flatly. "Shall I guide you?" But again Marie shook her head and went to the door. Killian didn't like to leave her alone. A little bit later there was a squeal of wheels and a metallic clang from outside. Killian startled and pushed the bottle beer, which he was holding into Penny's hand. "Killian what?" she asked irritated and looked how he pressed himself through the crowd. She shook her head and followed him. In front of the door Killian stopped and then ran to Marie, who was laying on the floor. In front of her was a small car, which smoked and a Man got out of it. Killian kneeled beside Marie and laid her head carefully in his lap. "Marie, Marie", he whispered and carefully stroked her cheek. "Sorry Buddy", the driver said and went unsteady to the young couple. "I'm not your buddy and you should better get yourself a lawyer!" Killian screamed and if gazes could kill the guy would have fallen down. At this moment the bell from the comic book shop rang and Penny stepped out. The bottle beer slipped from her hand and broke on the ground. "What happened?" she asked shocked. "Someone set his priorities wrong", Killian answered and nodded to the man who had taken a sit on the driver seat again. "Penny would please call an ambulance" Killian begged his friend, she simply nodded and called the emergency.

Five minutes later the emergency service arrived at the place together with the police. "Hi Jones", one of the doctors said and laid his hand on Killian's shoulder. Killian turned around and recognized Christopher Turk a young surgeon, who worked with him. Killian looked back at Marie and shook his head, he should have known that the doctors from sacred heart would come, at least it was the closest hospital. "We take care from here", he said and the other doctors rolled a barrow over and lifted Marie softly on it. Killian raised himself and knocked the dust from his clothes. One of the policeman came with a clipboard to him. "I'm sorry we need your personal data", he said and Killian handed him his passport. "Alright Mr. Jones can you tell me what happened?" the policeman wanted to know and handed Killian the passport back. Killian shook his head and said: "No I was inside as it happened I simply heard a clang. Please excuse me know I want to see my fiancée." Killian pushed the policeman aside and went to the ambulance. "Hi Turk can I ride with you?" he asked the young Afro-American. "Only family members Jones, you know that exactly", Turk answered and wanted to close the door, but Killian put his hand between it. "She is my fiancée please" Killian begged. Turk sighed and gave in. As Killian wanted to sit in the ambulance Penny came to him. "I will let the others know and we will come", she ensured him and he took it with a nod. As soon as Killian had closed the door behind him the wagon drove away.

As soon as they reached the hospital Marie was brought into the emergency and Killian was stopped in front of the door by Doctor Cox the medical director. "Where do you think you're going Jones?" Cox asked. "I'm a doctor in this dam place so I'm allowed to go into the emergency!" Killian screamed back, he didn't care that he screamed at his boss. "Not today Jones, not today", said Cox and smiled mildly, slapped him on the shoulder and went through the door. "Damm it!" Killian screamed again and slapped at the door. "Killian calm down, shall I make you some coffee?" a friendly voice beside him asked. Killian looked around and returned the smile of the head nurse. "That would be nice Carla", he thanked her and followed her to the coffee machine. "So that was your Marie", Carla said and filled Killian's mug. "Yes", he said shortly and turned towards the emergency again. "She's gonna be all right", she tried to encourage him. Killian only smiled sadly as answer. Ten minutes later the others hit the waiting room of the emergency. Penny looked around and went quickly to Killian, while to others followed her. "Hi", she said and gave Killian a short hug. "Do you know something new about Marie?" Bernadette asked. Killian just shook his head. Another ten minutes passed without new news. While the nerds and the girls had sited themselves Killian went up and down like a tiger in a cage. "Killian", somebody called him and a young doctor came toward him. "JD", he said and shook his hand. The small group had stood up and came to them. "Friends of you?" asked JD and pointed at the people who were standing behind Killian. He turned around confuses, because of his worries about Marie he had completely forgotten about his friends. "Yes. Guys John Dorian", Killian introduced his colleague shortly. "Dr. Dorian how is our friend doing?" Penny asked and graped on Leonard. "If you don't mind I would like to tell it Killian first of all." Killian nodded and the two man went away from the other so they couldn't hear them. "So what is with Marie?" asked Killian. "She was lucky. She broke her wrist and got a middle concussion. Otherwise she and the Baby are fine", JD summered and grinned at the last words. "That's wait what was that?" Killian was completely confused. JD laughed and took an ultrasonic scan from his notes and handed it to Killian. He looked at the picture with a professional eye. His facial expression softened and he smiled, but then he furrowed. "Why didn't she tell me?" he asked his colleague. JD simply shrugged and said: "I think she hadn't noticed herself yet." For Killian everything made sense know that was the reason why Marie was feeling dizzy the last few weeks. She probably had a leak of vitamins. Killian looked again at the ultrasonic scan. "Can I see her?" he finally asked. "Of course you know the way room 123. I will inform your friends in the meantime", JD answered and wanted to go, but Killian graped his arm. "Keep that about the pregnancy for yourself", he begged his friend who simply nodded and pulled himself free.

Killian took a deep breath and knocked at the door to room 123. So nervous he hadn't been since he had proposed to Marie. Finally he opened the door and went to the bed of his loved one. "Hi", he said softly and smoothed over her cheek. "Hi", Marie returned, her voice was hoarse. "How are you feeling?" Killian asked and sad on the edge of the bed. Marie smiled tired. "I was hit by a car, how I'm supposed to feel", she answered. Killian smiled at her and brushed her hairs aside. Marie really looked bad, her left arm in a plaster and her face was bruised from the fall. Marie suddenly furrowed. "What do got there?" she asked and pointed at the ultrasonic scan, which Killian was still holding in his hand. Killian gave it to her and stood up and pulled a chair to the bed while Marie looked at the picture. "An ultrasonic scan? And what should we see on it?" she asked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "An approximately 14 weeks old fetus", Killian explained and followed the contours on the picture. Marie looked at him with big eyes and then started to cry. "Don't cry I know you didn't wanted kids yet but we can do this." Killian crossed her cheek and tried to comfort Marie. But she shook her head. "That's not it, I'm even looking forward on the baby, but our plan doesn't work anymore. We wanted to return to our time so that no time has passed. But I can't return with a baby bump or even a child", she said with a choked voice. Killian had listened to her and simply nodded. With a quick movement of his hands he pushed Marie a little aside slipped out of his shoes and laid beside her in the hospital bed. Marie laid her head on his chest. "Don't worry. I will think of something", Killian said and stroked over Marie's back lost in thought.


	6. Unexpected often comes

Two days later Marie was released from the hospital. She packed her bag as Killian entered the room. "How you're feeling?" he asked and looked worried at her. "Alright. Do you have an idea by now?" Marie asked and looked at him. "We will return in two days. I'm sorry that you hadn't more time with your Dad but this is the best we can do." Marie nodded. "Do you take me home now?" Marie asked and stepped closer to Killian. But he shook his head and looked at her trespassing. "I have to work until tonight. I called Penny she's waiting at the reception for you." Marie nodded and gave Killian a kiss on the cheek and went to the reception. Penny was already there and smiled at Marie. "How you're doing?" Penny asked her friend and gave her a hug. "According to the circumstances", answered Marie. On the way home the two barley spoke a word. "Killian said that you gonna move the day after tomorrow is this true?" Penny asked and looked at Marie from the corner of her eye. Marie nodded and said: "Yes we have something to do back home." Penny looked sad but said nothing more for the rest of the way. In the apartment house the two took the elevator on the fourth floor Penny told goodbye. Marie climbed one more floor. As she opened the door Marie nearly felt over from shock everywhere where cartons and the piano was already packed up but Marie calmed down quickly at least it had to look like she and Killian wanted to move and didn't just disappear what they kind of did. No five minutes later the doorbell rang. Marie opened the door in front of her was Piper with a baby carrier. "Hallo Marie is Killian here?" she asked. Marie shook her head and stepped aside so that Piper could enter. She looked really worried. "Damm I wanted to ask him to take of Liam today we have a little demon problem." Piper put the carrier on the sofa. "I could take of him, I'm sure this is good practice for later", Marie suggested and sad beside the carrier and moved it a little. Piper looked at her with a raised eyebrow and shook her head. "Thank's a lot. I'll pick him up later", said Piper and pressed a bag with the most necessary things into Marie's hand and disappeared without another word through the door. Marie looked a little confused and then looked at the sleeping child beside her. A smile spread across her face. Somehow such a little child was something wonderful.

This thought didn't last long, then two hours later Liam woke up and started to scream. Marie took him from his carrier and seesawed him up and down what didn't seem to calm him down and wasn't this easy because of her broken wrist. But then it knocked on the door. Three knocks and then a "Marie" told her that her father was standing in front of the door. His dam vulcanianheering Marie thought and opened the door with the Baby on her arm. "Hello Sheldon", she said and turned away and seesawed the Baby up and down a little more. "Since when do you have a child?" he asked and pointed at Liam. "What? No this is Killian's nephew." Marie was visibly annoyed. "You seem to be overstrained. Bernadette is at ours with Haley maybe she can help you" Sheldon suggested. Marie didn't let her tell this twice and graped the bag and left the apartment. "Sheldon are you coming?" she shouted on the half way day back at him. Downstairs Marie opened the door with a lot of energy. Bernadette was sitting on the ground and played with Haley and looked up as she heard the bang of the door. "Marie and oh who is this little cutie?" she asked and stood up. "That's Liam, Killian's Nephew and he just want stop scream", said Marie and seesawed him. Bernadette reached out her hands to the little boy and took him from Marie. First she hold her pinky at him, but because he was merely interested in it she checked his diaper. "No wonder he is so crumpy his diapers are full", Bernadette laughed. Fast she kneeled down again and laid down Liam as well. She pointed Marie to give her the bag. Bernadette took a fresh diaper from the bag and wrapped Liam with a known hand. As she finished the little boy laughed again. "Well there's someone happy again", said Bernadette and spluttered on Liam's belly. "From where do you know that?" asked Marie and sit beside Bernadette on the floor while Sheldon graped the full diaper from the ground with the tip of his fingers and through it in the dumpster. "If you hadn't noticed I have a little daughter myself beside every mother can do that. You will learn it when you have children on your own." Bernadette smiled warmly at Marie, which Marie returned. The rest of the day Marie staid at Sheldon's apartment and Bernadette helped her with Liam. Often they just let Liam and Haley lay on the crawling blanket. Marie had to smile about the situation when she thought that that the two couldn't stand each other in her time. Around 21.00 when Penny and Leonard came home, Marie and Bernadette packed their things and wanted to go but Sheldon stopped them. "One of you has to drive me to the railway shop tomorrow", he said with a commanding tone. Bernadette, Leonard and Penny had already an excuse at hand why they couldn't drive Sheldon. Finally Sheldon looked at Marie with a raised eyebrow. "Sheldon I would like to drive you but I have no car", she answered his silent question. "You can use my car, Penny and me can drive together", Leonard insisted straight away. Marie rolled her eyes that had been so obvious. "Well Sheldon I'll drive you see you tomorrow", Marie said her goodbye and followed Bernadette out the door. In the stairway Bernadette stroked Liam's cheek once more and said: "Liam is really cute." "Yes", Marie agreed lost in thoughts. Bernadette went some steps down and turned again to Marie and said: "Marie you gonna be a great mother." With that she gave her a conspiratorial smile. Marie shook her head and climbed the stairs. In her apartment she went into the bedroom and laid Liam, who was sleeping again on the great bed. Because Marie was pretty exhausted she laid beside Liam on the bed and drifted off to sleep straight away.

An hour later Killian came home and because Marie wasn't in the kitchen like usually he went to the bedroom where the light was still on. At door he stopped and smiled. It was really cute how Marie was sleeping beside Liam. Then there was a knock on the door. Killian took his gaze from the view and went to the door. "Mom", he said astonished. "Killian nice to see you", said Piper. "You surely want to pick up Liam", Killian noted. Piper nodded and Killian told her to wait for a moment. Quietly Killian entered the bedroom again and picked Liam carefully up, so that Marie didn't wake up. Back in the Livingroom Killian put Liam into Piper's arms. "Where is Marie?" she asked without taking her gaze from her son. "She's asleep the little one has wrenched her out." At this statement Killian had to grin. Piper also smiled. "Ok. Tell her that I thank her." Piper stepped on her tiptoes and gave Killian a kiss on the cheek and left the apartment.

On the next morning Marie's alarm went off and as she turned it out she was confused, why was she lying in her bed and why was she wearing her sleeping suit, even she remembered that she went to bed in her clothes. Killian had to have put it on but how he had done that without waking her up was a riddle to her. Still half asleep she went into the kitchen. "Good morning sunshine", said Killian full energy and gave her a kiss on the forehead and filled her plate with scrambled eggs. "How can you be so fit in to morning?" Marie asked and drove her hand over her eyes. But Killian didn't answer her and just gave her a wink and said after a short look to the clock. "I'm sorry but I have to go now." Quick Killian gave Marie a soft kiss graped his jacket and left the apartment. Marie eat her eggs, took a shower and after she got dressed she also left the apartment. In front of the door of Sheldon and Leonard's apartment she took a deep breath. She could do this at least she had survived the day before with a baby. Finally she knocked.

Two hours later she knew how wrong she had been. Sheldon was worse than every small child. Marie asked herself how her mother had been dealing with this. He had to have changed a lot after the wedding and Amy's first pregnancy, than Marie couldn't remember that her father had been this complicated. "Oh I can't wait for it", said Sheldon while Marie opened the door for him, cause his hands where full with his new model railway. As soon as the door was open Sheldon ran past Marie and sat down in front of the couch table and unpacked the railway. Marie also entered, pulled the door close behind her and laid the key in the bowl. "Sheldon do you want also some tea?" asked Marie and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove. "Yes please."

While Marie was cooking Tea for Sheldon and herself Leonard and Penny entered the house. At the mail boxes stood a tall guy with the back forward them. "Sheldon what are you doing here? I thought you where with Marie?" Leonard said. The one mentioned turned around. "Marie is here?" he asked Leonard. "Yes a while now and why are you wearing glasses?" Leonard returned. The young guy who looked so similar to Sheldon but was a lot younger, what Leonard didn't notice, pushed this up. "For the same reason as you." Leonard looked at Penny who only shook her head. "Sheldon you're acting today even weirder then on other days. Now come", said Penny and went the stairs up the two man behind her.

Marie gave Sheldon his cup and went back into the kitchen to get her own. She could hear Leonard say something in front of the door and the door opened. As she saw who entered the door with Penny and Leonard the cup fell from her hand and brock at the ground. "What are you doing here?" she asked the young man outraged and went around the counter. "I'm looking for you. What where you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried Mom is", he returned and took a step forward Marie. Meanwhile Penny and Leonard looked confused from Sheldon, who was still sitting on the ground completely observed with his train that he didn't realized what was going, to the young man who they had thought some minutes ago that he was their friend. "I've written her a letter that she needn't to worry", said Marie and turned her back at the boy frustrated. "At first she didn't, but Marie you're gone for months everybody would worry by now." "From where do you even now where I am?" Marie asked and turned back around. "Liam told me", the boy admitted with a shrug. "I'm gonna kill him", murmed Marie. "Ah Marie who is that?" the two were interrupted by Leonard. Marie sighed. "Penny, Leonard, Sheldon may I introduce you to my little brother George." "Your Brother!" Penny shouted. "Didn't you tell me that he looked like your father?" she asked and looked again at Sheldon who had lifted his gaze from his train in the meantime. "It's like that", Marie admitted quietly. "And why does George look like Sheldon?" Penny asked. George looked at his sister. "They don't know?" he asked her. Marie raised her eyebrow and said: "Of course not. Do you think I want to risk not being born?" George shrugged and turned back to Penny and Leonard. "Because Sheldon is our father", he answered Penny's question. "That's not possible. Then you would be from the future," Sheldon interrupted the conversation. "It's true. We came here with the help of magic", Marie said sadly. Suddenly Penny, Leonard and Sheldon started to laugh uncontrollably. "Good joke. Seriously who is this again and why does he resemble me so much?" Sheldon asked and whipped a laughing tear from the corner of his eyes. "Marie is telling the truth", said George outraged. Marie laid her hand calmingly on his arm and called for Killian several times. After the fourth or fifth time a blue light appeared beside Marie and Killian was there. "Marie what's going on? Is everything alright?" he asked Marie worried. "Yes I just wanted to proof something", she said. "A really good trick how did you do this?" Leonard asked. "Believe me Uncle Leonard, there is no trick. I wouldn't believe it myself at first but it's true" said George. Killian who hadn't noticed his future brother in law until now turned to him. "George did my brother send you here?" asked Killian and George nodded. "Killian could you please?" Marie asked and pointed at her broken wrist. "Sure when we already at it", he said with a shrug took a pizza cuter from the drawer removed the cast and laid his hand over the wrist, again the blue light appeared. Shortly afterwards Marie turned her hand as never something happened. Amazed Penny, Leonard and Sheldon looked at the three young people in front of them. Marie graped Killian's hand and pulled him forward the door and turned to her brother. "Come George let's go."

Angry Marie went up and down in her apartment, while Killian was standing in the kitchen and George was sitting on the couch miserable as a heap, no wonder after the talk Marie had just given him. "Marie calm down," Killian begged his fiancée for the about thousand time. "How shall I calm down. George destroyed everything, what when they believe us after all, than my whole existence is at stake and not just mine but also the one of George", she shouted at Killian and stopped. George made himself even smaller on the couch and Killian came to Marie and took her wrist so she wouldn't start walking up and down again. "If you had listened to me bevor you would know that there's a dust who let's forget people certain things. So we can make that your parents and their friend forget our stay here." Marie laid her head against Killian's chest. "Thanks", she murmed. Suddenly it knocked on the door. Marie curled her forehead and let got go of Killian reluctantly and opened the door. "Sheldon, Amy what are you doing here?" asked Marie curious. "Can we come inside?" Amy asked and Marie stepped beside. Sheldon and Amy went into the apartment and took a sit beside George on the couch. "Sheldon told me who you are", said Amy and looked from George to Marie. "And now?" Marie asked and took a sit on the couch table. "Tell us everything", Amy encouraged them. After a short gaze to Killian Marie started to explain. For several hours the four Coopers sad together and talked about the future or past in the late evening Sheldon and Amy left again. In front of the door Sheldon stopped and turned to his kids. "Marie, George I don't know if all what you told us is true but if it is I would be very proud to be your father." Without waiting for an answer Sheldon went through the door and closed it behind him.

On the next day the nerds had gathered in Leonard and Sheldon's Apartment. Marie had written everybody a note that they should come there. Now she, Killian and George stood in front of the kitchen and looked to the others who were sitting around the couch table. Killian looked to George and Marie. "Ready?" he asked them. They nodded in synchro. Killian took a silver powder from his pocket, apologized to the friends and blowed the powder in their direction. Everybody began to cough and couldn't see no more. Killian graped Marie and George by their wrist and disappeared with them before the dust settled. The seven friends looked around confused what had just happened? At another place Killian, Marie and George appeared again. "Did it work?" Leo asked them. Killian nodded. "Good then we send you know back", Leo continued and opened the portal which should bring the three back to their time. They excanched a gaze and went then through the portal.


	7. Welcome Home

A few moments later Killian and Marie stumbled on the floor of the attic in Killian's childhood home. "Oh you're already back?" Liam, who was standing hanged over the book of shadows asked. "Yes it didn't work out as we had planned it," Marie said and took a step forward. Suddenly a pain went through her body and she leaned forward, her arms wrapped around her belly. "Marie!" Killian cried and stumbled to her. "Everything alright?" he asked and wanted to help her. "Don't touch me", Marie snapped at him and took a deep breath and stood straight again. She looked around the room and wrinkled her forehead. "Where's George?" she asked confused. "Oh yes", said Killian and touched his forehead. "He went back to his control level", he explained her. Marie nodded although she didn't understand his statement completely. "What time is it?" Marie asked Liam. "Shortly after eleven", he said after a short glance at his wristwatch. "We should take a rest", Killian suggested and wanted to rub Marie's back, but she bowed it so that he couldn't touch it. Marie went with big steps forward the door and left the attic. "What's wrong with her?" Liam asked his little brother. "I have no idea she's probably a little cranky", said Killian with a shrug and followed his fiancée. As Killian reached his room and switched on the light he could see Marie sitting on the bed. Killian took a sit beside her on the edge of the bed and took her hand. To his surprise Marie let it happen and as Marie looked up to him he could see the trace of tears on her face. "I'm sorry", Marie murmed. "You don't have to be", Killian ensured whipped away the tears from her face and draw his legs on the bed so that he was sitting cross-legged in front of her. "I'm just worried what when the travel has an impact", Marie said cocking and laid her free hand on her belly. "It won't such cramps are normal although this one was Havier then usual", Killian said expertly and laid his hand on Marie's and entwined his fingers with hers. Marie looked down and a short smiled crossed her face then she looked back up at Killian. "Are you sure?" she asked. Killian laughed shortly and said then: "Absolutely but if you don't believe me you can go to the gynecologist tomorrow and get yourself checked." Marie leaned forward and gave Killian a soft kiss. "I love you", she whispered and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you too", Killian returned and kissed her. The kiss got more intense, but as Killian pushed Marie with her back on the mattress and leaned over her, she wrinkled her face. Killian broke the kiss and hold up on his elbow. "Everything ok?" he asked. Marie wrinkled her face again and Killian understood that his weight was unpleasant for her so he rolled on his back. "I'm sorry", Marie said, laid on her arm and started to follow the contours of Killian's abdominal muscles. "It's fine. We should sleep anyway", he said grinning and kissed Marie's forehead.

On the next morning Marie got up extra early so she could go to her gynecologist before work. Killian just mumbled something and turned to the other side when Marie got up. Because he had one of his rare days of she let him sleep. In their Timeline he was also working as doctor and she together with her call uncles at Caltech. About two hours later Killian got up as well. At first after he took a shower he went over to Amy to tell her that he and Marie were back and she needn't to worry. After that he went to the kiosk around the corner and bought a newspaper and looked at the home advertisements. He thought it was about time to rent an apartment for him and his little family. He found two advertisements who suited him and mad an appointment to view for the next day. Marie surely would be happy, especially because one of them was the one in which her father had lived. Around one o'clock his phone rang. "Hi Sweetheart everything alright?" he answered the call. "Yes. Everything's alright with us. The doctor said that everything is fine with the baby", he heard Marie's voice on the other side of the line. "What have I told you", said Killian with a grin on his face. "Idiot", Marie grumbled. Killian only rolled with his eyes he knew exactly that Marie never was serious about that. "Listen I've done some thinking and", came Marie's voice again. "Marie when you want to suggest that we move together, don't worry I've already got us two appointment to view for tomorrow", Killian interrupted her. "That's unbelievable. Can you read minds?" asked Marie astonished. Killian laughed: "No I leave that to my aunt." "Okay see you later", Marie said "and Killian I love you." "Love you to" Killian returned and hung up.

On the next morning Killian and Marie met in front of Killian's childhood home. Both had taken a day of for the appointment to view. "Good morning", Maire shouted and went to her fiancée who through his leather jacket in the car of his parents. "Morning" Killian returned and closed the door of the car and stepped forward Marie, lay his hands on her hips pulled her towards him and gave her a soft kiss. Marie returned the kiss and laid her hands in Killian's neck. "Do your parents lend us their car?" asked Marie as she let go of Killian and looked up to him. Killian nodded. "Yes we can't drive with my motorcycle can we?" Marie smiled. "Yes we should look for an own car as soon as possible", she said and went to the co-driver door. Killian didn't say a thing about it and opened the door for Marie, went around the car and took a sit on the driver's seat. After fifteen minutes the two reached the downtown of Pasadena. As Killian slowed down and stopped finally Marie looked up and recognized the apartment house. "Killian I can't go in there", Marie said and looked on her knees. "What? Why? I thought you would be happy", said Killian and saw how Marie made fists and shock her head. "Please don't force me to", she begged with choked voice and Killian knew that Marie had to hold back her tears. Killian lay a hand on Marie's shoulder and pulled her in an embrace. "Alright I just go up and inform the hirer that we overthought it." With this words Killian left the car. Ten minutes later he returned. "Everything alright?" he asked Marie as he sad again on the driver's seat. Marie nodded. "Yes I'm sorry I know that you just wanted to make me a pleasure" Marie apologized. "I should apologize, I should have known that it would be to painful for you to life in your old apartment." Another ten minutes Killian stopped in front of an apartment house made of bricks. "That looks right", Marie said as she got out of the car. Killian only agreed as he put on his leatherjacket. He took Marie's hand and together they went up the stairs and entered the house. In the first floor an older, little lady waited for them. She wore a gray costume and her dark hair who were patched with gray stripes she had cut in a bob. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Powers the hirer of this object. We have phoned Mr. Jones?" Mrs. Powers introduced herself and hold out her hand to Killian. "Yes, nice to meet you and that is my fiancée Marie Cooper." Killian pointed after a short handshake to Marie. Marie also shook Mrs. Powers hand. "Well then let's take a look at this treasure." Mrs. Powers smiled nicely and opened the door of the apartment. Marie and Killian stepped into the apartment after Mrs. Powers. The living room was filled with light through the two big windows and from it three doors went away. "Here's the living room, there is the bathroom, there the kitchen and the two doors there lead into the bedrooms, on the gallery you can put a desk, just take a look", the hirer said. Marie went straight forward the kitchen, she wasn't really big but had a hatch and was most important a dishwasher. After that she went through the door to the bathroom. Killian just followed her like a little dog, he didn't care where he lived as long as Marie was with him and felt at home there. The bath was also not very big but had a bathtub. Finally Marie looked at the two bedrooms. "And what do you think?" Mrs. Powers asked. "The apartment is really great. But I had two questions", Marie said. "Go ahead", Mrs. Powers encouraged her. "You said there could be a desk on the gallery what about a piano and would it be allowed the paint the walls?" "A Piano should be no problem as long as you take notice of the quiet times and you can paint the walls as long as you put them back in their original state when you move out." Killian stepped beside Marie and put an arm around her shoulder. "And?" he asked her. Marie looked up to him and said: " I like her and would take it immediately if Mrs. Powers wants us as renter?" At her last word she looked at the hirer. She only smiled and nodded.

Two weeks later Marie and Killian moved into the apartment. George, Liam, Leo and Marie's call uncles helped them move. Cause Leo was good in technic stuff he had already helped them renovate and paint. Nobody now that Marie was pregnant but she was starting to show so she was wearing bigger clothes lately what was untypical for her. Also on this they she was wearing a loose top and only carried light things like vases into the apartment. Killian had answered the question of his father with the reason that Marie wouldn't be strong enough and they were enough man for that. "Say Marie what's wrong with you?" asked Howard after they had moved all furniture into the apartment and started to build them up. "What do you mean uncle Howard?" Marie avoided the question and handed him and Raj a beer. "Howard means your clothes. Normally you wear body-hugging things", Raj linked in. "Oh that I just wanted to try something new", Marie laughed nervous and went into the bedroom where Killian and Leo build up the bed. "And how does it look?" asked Marie and laid on the door frame. "Almost done", said Killian and came to her. "We can try it out if you like", he said and pulled her closer. "But let me go out before", Leo laughed behind them. "Don't worry Dad it was just a joke we still have a lot to do and what do you always say first the work then the fun." Killian grinned, kissed Marie briefly and went into the living room to help the others. A few hours later the last helper had left and Marie let herself fall beside Killian on the couch. Her head she laid into his lap and her feet over the arm rest. "Well are you done?" Killian asked and stroke her hair. "Yes. By the way they are starting to ask question we should finally tell them", Marie said and laid one hand on her belly. "We can do that tomorrow when they're coming for dinner. I have to tell you something." Marie looked up to Killian. "The blue small car we used today. It doesn't belong to a friend it belongs to us." Marie sad up, turned around so that she could look at Killian wrinkled her forehead and asked: "From where did you get the money?" Killian waved it aside. "I didn't buy it, I stole it." "Killian", Marie said seriously. "Just a joke I sold some organs to the demons." Marie raised her eyebrow and looked at Killian unnerved, she knew him good enough to know that he joked with her. Killian laughed. "Alright. I sold my machine and bought the car from the money." Marie looked at him with wide eyes that couldn't be. "But you love this motorbike", she said. Killian shook his head and smiled softly. "No I love you and our child", he returned and laid his hand on Marie's belly. Marie was really touched about this statement. After some moments in which Killian had stared dreaming on his hand he looked up at Marie and saw that some tears ran over her cheeks. Quick he swiped them away and lay his hand under her chin. Before Marie could say or do something Killian pulled her into a passionate kiss. Marie slide down on the couch so Killian was laying on top of her. But through a sudden movement of his Killian landed on the floor and Marie bursted out into laughter.

On the next evening Marie and Killian had invited their families for dinner. As they were all siting in the living room Killian nocked against his glass. "Thank you all for coming and that you helped us move", he thanked them and pulled Marie closer. The two changed a glance and Marie nodded. "There are some other news we like to share with you", said Killian grinning. "Oh do we finally get a date for the wedding?" asked Prue and clapped her hands. "No, we will have to postpone the whole thing," Marie said and looked on the ground. "What why?" Amy asked shocked. "Because Marie wants to fit into her dress", Killian grinned and looked at Marie. Piper slapped her hands before her mouth. "Oh my dear is this true?" she asked as she got herself together. Marie simply nodded. "That's wonderful congratulations", Piper said and gave Marie a hug. "Ah mom I still don't get it", said Prue and according to the irritated gazes of the others felt the same. "Marie is pregnant. The two going to be parents", Piper announced. A excited squeaking of the women followed and one after the other congratulated the parents to be.


	8. Sheldon

Some time had passed since the baby bomb had been dropped. Marie was now at the end of the sixth month of her pregnancy and she couldn't hide her belly no more even if she tried to. On this evening she and Killian were invited for dinner at her mother. Because Marie had reduced her working hours to 50% she had the day of. Frustrated she stood dressed only in a pregnancy negligée in front of the mirror in the bedroom. For weeks she and Killian hadn't slept together. Killian said that he did want to endanger the baby's health but Marie had the feeling that he didn't found her attractive anymore. Marie let go an unnerved sight and drove over her belly, she wasn't sure if this thing would change something about the situation. "What are you doing there?" she suddenly heard a voice behind her. Like stung by a bee Marie turned around and saw Killian who was laying against the doorframe. "Killian? Why are you here already?" Marie asked and graped the dress which she had lain on the bed before and hold it in front of her body. In fact Killian wanted to pick her up after work and drive to Amy. "To surprise you and it looks like I did it." The grin on his face grow bigger as he pushed himself of the doorframe and went towards her. Killian stopped in front of Marie so that just a piece of paper had fit between them. Carefully Killian drove over Marie's arms and took the dress from her hands and through it into the corner of the bedroom. "What's that and where did you get this thing?" asked Killian with a rough voice and pulled on the edge of the negligée. Marie looked up at Killian and saw how dark his eyes where. "Penny bought it for me, she thought you would like it", Marie said and thought about the talk with Penny, it was embarrassing for Marie to speak with her about it and that she had worn negliée before because Killian like them at her, she better hadn't told Penny. "And why that?" Killian asked and hold on the Marie's wrists. "I had the feeling that you don't find me attractive anymore", Marie admitted sheepishly. A rough lather from Killian followed and already his lips where at Marie's neck. Marie gasped surprised but let it happen at last this what she had intended. Killian let go of Marie's neck and moved to her lips. First he bit her in her lower lip, then he kissed her softly and pulled her by the wrists to the bed. He sit on the edge of the bed so that Marie could sit on his lap as convenient as possible. Marie stroked Killian's arms and reached the edge of his shirt, which she pulled over his head. As the shirt was gone Killian looked at Marie lovingly and brushed a strand of hair aside. Marie smiled and bend over again to kiss him again, he let it happen and pulled the negliéé over Marie's head, before she could react to it Killian bit her softly in her nipple. Marie's breast where already so sensitive that she laughed first, cause Killian's beard hear tickled her but then she screamed out of pain. Killian pulled away and pushed her softly from his lap. Marie was now standing a little disappointed in front of the bed like ordered and not picked up, but as she saw how Killian got out of his trousers and boxers and saw his errection she grinned. Killian sit on the bed so he could lean against the wall with his back. Marie kneeled on the bed and crawled on her knees to Killian. On his stiff limb she descended her hips slowly so that he pushed softly into her. Quickly Killian graped Marie by her hips and so they took up a rhythm together. First they moved slowly then faster until they reached an orgasm together. Patting Marie layed beside Killian and pulled the blanket to her chest. Killian kissed Marie softly on her forehead. "I hope that's prove enough that I still find you attractive", he said and got up. "Where are you going?" Marie asked as she looked how Killian got dressed again. "Your mother invited us for dinner did you forget that?" he laughed and through her her dress.

"You're sure that I shouldn't call your father?" asked Marie and looked skeptical at Killian, who was trying to build the crip together. Again some weeks had passed and it wouldn't take until the baby was about to be born, that's why the two took the last preparation. "No I got that!" Killian shouted unnerved and turned the blueprint for the about thousand time. "Killian please", Marie said and laid a hand on his shoulder. Killian sighed and laid the blueprint aside and got up. "Alright", he give in and kissed Marie softly. "How are you feeling?" he asked and panted softly over her belly. "Good but it's start to getting uncomfortable", she answered and laid one hand over Killian's with the other she got her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number of her future father in law. Marie knew exactly that Killian wanted to distract her with his question. Less than five minutes after she called Leo the doorbell already rang. "Hello Leo", Marie said as she opened the door for him and hugged him. "Hi sweetie, it's about time", he said and pushed her an arm's length away. Marie smiled and stepped aside to let Leo in the apartment. "Where's my son?" Leo asked and looked around, as a loud swearing came from the future nursery. Together they went to the room and laughed as they saw Killian sitting on the floor. Around him laid the parts of the crip and the plan lay in front of him. "Problems?" Leo asked laughing. "Hi Dad could help", Killian said and looked up at his father. Marie grinned her fiancée looked like a little boy. "Let me take care of this and go for a walk with Marie." Leo put his toolbox on the ground and stuffed his sleeves up. Killian got up and took Marie by the hand together they got outdoor in a nearby park to spend a little time together. As they got back twenty minutes later Leo was already gone and the cripp was built together attached to it was a note. Call my straight away next time.

"Killian stop!" Marie shouted she couldn't stand it anymore that Killian patronized her all the time. "Alright, alright", he said softly and laid the plate back, which he wanted to get away, back on the table. Marie had been cranky the whole day, but she couldn't or wouldn't tell him the reason. Since she had got up this morning Marie had pain in her pelvis area and they wouldn't stop, she had complications before but this had gone away after a few hours and hadn't been so bad. Marie got up from the table and took a deep breath, took the plates from the table and put them in the dishwasher as she straitened herself another wave of pain hit her witch made her flinch. "Marie!" Kiliian cried and rushed at her side and wanted to help her to get up. "Don't touch me", nagged Marie and slapped his hand aside and straitened up. After she took a deep breath she passed Killian and went to the bathroom. There she threw water in her head. Suddenly Marie noticed how some liquid flowed down her legs. "Damm!" she shouted as pain shoot through her body again. "Marie." Killian came running, stopped slipping on the door and saw the puddle on the floor. "Okay we're going to the hospital now", said Killian. "Does this have to be", Marie snapped back. "Your water broke so yes it has to be", Killian answered. After Marie had gotten through she changed into a pair of fresh trousers. Killian grapped the bag which they had already packed for the hospital and helped Marie down the stairs to the car. He threw the bag on the back sit. Like mad Killian drove through the streets. On the hospital he parked the car in the emergency. Like it should be Killian helped Marie out of the car and together they got into the emergency. As soon as they were indoor a nurse called out to another to get a wheelchair. "Hi Killian so that's your fiancée?" the nurse said and helped Marie into the wheelchair. "Carla yes. The amnion broke and the contraction come in distances of 5 minutes", Killian explained the situation. Carla nodded and told Killian to follow her. "Killian please wait outdoor, so Marie can change and we can do the last checkup", Carla bagged Killian as they got into the delivery room. "But." "Killian please do what you're told just for once", Marie said unnerved. Killian rolled with his eyes but left the room. While he was waiting he called Amy and his parents. Ten minutes later the door was opened again. "Killian you can come back in." Killian got into room again and saw Marie who was wearing one of this awful scrubs. "Hi how are you feeling?" asked Killian sat on a chair beside the bed and took her hand. "I'm lying in the hospital and got pain how am I supposed to feel?" Marie said with a raised eyebrow. Killian nodded and smoothed over Marie's hand again. "Killian I'm scared", admitted Marie after a few minutes of silence. "From what?" Killian wanted to know. "What if something goes wrong?" Marie looked at Killian and he could see tears swimming in her eyes. "Hi everything's gonna be alright, there pros." Killian tried to encourage her what seemed to work, cause she smiled again.

Half an hour later Killian was kicked out of the delivery room once again, but this time from Marie while she was having contraction she insulted him, screamed at him until she threw him out. Now he was pacing in front of the door. "Could you please sit down, you're making me nervous", another waiting man bluffed at Killian. Killian snorted but sat down and took one of this old journals and started reading. The next hours he stied quiet and read a journal after the other, Killian couldn't tell how much time had passed. Some when the door opened again. "Mr. Jones", an unknown nurse called him. Immediately he got up and went to the door. "Congratulation it's a boy. Mother and child are well you can come inside." The nurse smiled friendly at him and stepped aside to let him in the room. As soon as Killian was in the room the nurse left it and closed the door behind her. Killian stepped closer to Marie, who was holding her gaze on the little bundle in her arms. Killian kissed Marie's forehead and looked at his little son. Marie looked up to Killian and said: "May I introduce you to your son." Killian smiled he had never been so proud. "Killian I'm sorry for what I said before", Marie said and looked back at her little boy. "It's alright", he said and drove softly over the baby's cheek. "Have you thought about the name yet?" asked Killian and pulled a chair to the bed and sat down. Marie straighten a bit and laid the little one in Killian's arms. "I'd like to name him after my father", she mumbled. Killian raised an eyebrow, got up from the chair and laid the boy back into the arms of his mother. "I get our parents", he said dryly and left the delivery room. In the waiting room of the hospital Amy was waiting for news together with Piper and Leo. "Killian!" cried out as she saw her son step out of the maternity ward. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "Yes, Marie and the little one are fine", answered Killian tired, this day had beaten him more than he had thought. "The little one? So it's a boy?" Leo asked and Killian simply nodded and told the three to follow him.

"Mom, Piper, Leo" said Marie happy as her mother and her parents in law to be entered her room. "Hi my love how you're doing?" Amy asked and stepped closer the Marie's bed. "Exhausted but happy", Marie answered at looked at her son. "So this is my grandson, can I hold him?" Amy wanted to now and on the nod of her daughter she took the little boy. "Hi you. Does he already have a name?" Questioning Amy turned to her daughter. "Sheldon" Killian said from the door. "What?" all the attended asked. "Sheldon after Marie's dad", Killian repeated and went to his fiancée, the tears run over her cheek because she was so touched and kissed her softly.


	9. White Wedding

Two years had gone by since little Sheldon had been born. Meanwhile all relatives from Marie knew that Killian's family possessed magical abilities, Sheldon had also inherited this gift and couldn't control it as baby and so it had come out. At first there was a lot of shouting and unbelieving head shaking, but after long discussions everything was now alright. Marie hadn't back her old figure yet but today a big event would happen anyway. The wedding of her and Killian. She had insisted on it, then otherwise it would take years until they found another suiting moment. Marie was standing in front of the mirror in a little side room of the chapel and looked at herself, as there was a sudden nock on the door and Liam stepped into the room. "Wow you look fabulous. My little brother has really a good taste", he said grinning and gave Marie a kiss on the cheek as greeting. "Thanks, do you think Killian will like it?" Marie asked unsure and drove across the dress. "He would be an idiot if not", laughed Liam. "What do you want here anyway?" Marie asked and wrinkled her forehead. "Oh right", Liam said and snapped with his fingers. "Prue and I have a wedding gift for you which we wanted to give you now", Liam said grinning. "Oh and what would that be?" Marie asked astonished. Liam stepped a little aside and turned to the half opened door and said. "You can come in." Marie took a sharp breath and clapped her hand in front of her mouth as she saw how a big, thin man stepped into the room. "Hello my dear", said the man and smiled friendly at Marie. "Dad but that can't be you're, you're" Marie stuttered. "Dead? Yes but Liam can explain it to you", Sheldon interrupted his daughter. Marie looked confused to Liam, who scratched his back head and started to explain. "Well it's actually pretty simple. There's a spell with which you can bring back a beloved human for one day into the world of the living for one day. With George's help we brought your father back." "And the others new about that and didn't tell me?" asked Marie. Liam nodded as answer. Marie shook her head and held her hands in front of her face. Sheldon stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "Now stop crying or your make-up will start running" he said and pushed her an arm's length away from him so he could swipe her tears away. Marie looked up to her father and smiled at him. "Much better. And now let me take a look." Sheldon turned Marie around to look at her. "As beautiful as your mother, if not more", he acknowledged. "It's nice to see you." Suddenly there came a child's laughter from the hallway and a moment later the little Sheldon stormed into the room and tried to hide behind his mother. Marie looked confused at her son and then back up as she heard that someone was standing in the doorframe pathing. "I'm sorry Marie he wanted to you", Haley apologized. "It's alright Haley", Marie swiped it away. She could have fought that her "Cousin" couldn't hold her son back. "Oh uncle Sheldon", said Haley surprised as she saw Sheldon. "Haley you have become a really pretty women, when you think of who your father is", Sheldon said and looked her over. "Thanks", she said unnerved and rolled her eyes, finally she got down and spoke to little Sheldon. "Come let's go Momma doesn't have time now", said Haley to the little boy and reached her hand out to him, but he only hided more behind his mother and shook his head. Haley sighted unnerved and got back up. Marie laughed and turned to her son and went on her knees before him. "Sheldon sweetheart don't you want to go with Aunt Haley?" she asked the boy softly. "No Haley's stupid", said the boy with a pout and crossed his arms in front of his little chest. Marie would have laughed because it looked so sweet instead she looked up to her brother in law who slightly nodded. Marie turned back at her son. "Another suggestion, how would you like it to play a little with Uncle Liam." Immediately Sheldon let his guard down and his eyes sparkled. "Oh yes", he shouted and ran to his uncle and pulled at his hand until he gave in and left the room with him, Haley followed them. Marie got back up and turned back at her father. "Sheldon?" he asked and turned away from the door. "Yes named after you I hope", but Marie couldn't say more than she was interrupted by her father. "That's a great honor for me thank you." At this moment there was a knock on the door. "Hello father, Marie we would be ready." It was George who was standing in the doorframe. Marie nodded took her flowers and linked her arm to her father. Marie was happy that her father could guide her to the altar and her happiness got even bigger as she saw Killian's reaction, as he saw her he had to repress his tears.

The party was great all guests laughed and drank a lot. "And now Killian and Marie will open the dancefloor with the first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Jones", the DJ announced. Killian took Marie's hand and guided her to the dancefloor. The music from "Everything I do I do it for you" came and the two started to dance a slow waltz to it. "Are you happy?" Killian asked Marie. Marie grinned at him. "Yes. My wish that my father could be there at my wedding was fulfilled and beside that I just married my best friend and father of my children. There's no way I could be happier." "Didn't you mean child?" laughed Killian and turned Marie around. But she shook her head as she was standing in Killian's arms again. "I wanted to tell you for quite some time." Marie smiled and pulled Killian's hand which was laying on her hip and laid it on her belly instead. Killian looked to his hand than into the face of his wife. "We're getting another child", it wasn't a question it was a statement. Out of happiness Killian picked Marie up and spun her around. "Killian" screeched Marie and Killian put her on the ground again and kissed her. The two hadn't noticed that the music had changed until Sheldon tipped Killian's shoulder and asked if he could take over they were pulled out of their own world. Marie smiled at her father and laid her head at his chest. Yes she was really happy how everything had turned out and especially that her father could be there at this special day.


End file.
